


Friday's Sweet Joy.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter waits all week long to enjoy Friday's sweet joy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday's Sweet Joy.

**Title** : _**Friday's Sweet Joy.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 397: Face to Face.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Harry Potter waits all week long to enjoy Friday's sweet joy...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=242&key=PEKELEKEde3339d1c7a77a89c29aaf71ab489fa1)

 

__**Friday's Sweet Joy.  
** ****  
  
Severus Snape smiles softly as he locks his classroom's door on Friday afternoons, obviously delighted by the prospect of a student-free weekend.

That barely-there, gorgeously shy smile has stolen Harry's heart, bringing him face to face with the fact that he's in love with its owner. He dreams constantly about kissing it into full-blown laughter and rushes down the crowded corridors every Friday just to bump into Severus.

“Have a great weekend, Professor Snape.” He greets softly, sighing with besotted longing as that beautiful smile comes to life before his eyes.

“Thank you. Have a great weekend yourself, Professor Potter.”

 

 


End file.
